User talk:Tylobic
Icon Images The "icon" images are meant for the button-type images featured on the command card. Some of the images you've uploaded are those, others are not. I'll be uploading new ones to replace them where appropriate. DrakeyC (talk) 19:36, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for this. I was wondering, where did you got those icons ? Tylobic (talk) 22:58, March 29, 2016 (UTC) The map editor. Just find the button, screencap, crop it down to the icon. DrakeyC (talk) 21:04, March 29, 2016 (UTC) I could very easily create a template that displays a small icon of the unit and the name of the unit next to it (i.e. http://wiki.teamliquid.net/starcraft2/Template:Unit_icon). I honestly think this could be very useful here. The original concept was made by someone of the LoLwiki community (http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Ii), except it was for items, not for units. The template created: Template:Unit Icon, shorten to Template:Ui (via a #REDIRECT) The condition: All icons need to share model for names, i suggest: Name of the Unit icon.jpg Example: Zealot icon.jpg, High Templar icon.jpg, Siege Tank Siege Mode icon.jpg For the icons to share the name model, we could: * Place a lot of #REDIRECT (current icon name -> Name icon.jpg * Rename all icons to the model Name icon.jpg What do you think ? Tylobic (talk) 23:26, March 29, 2016 (UTC) : Seems unnecessary to be honest. Why not just link the image normally? DrakeyC (talk) 01:59, March 30, 2016 (UTC) I appreciate your honesty. After thinking about it, the only really use of it would be in strategy pages; the user could be talking about different units, and to illustrate what he's saying, he could use the Ui template. Visual memory is very strong with some people: seeing icons (+name) rather than just names could help the people reading the strategy page memorize what units they can use to counter what unit easier. But I don't think there is any strategy pages (yet) on this Wiki, because, if I understand correctly, it is more oriented lore rather than pure gameplay. In conclusion, if you don't think this would be of any use the near future, I will not bother creating the template (and the icons naming that goes with it). Tylobic (talk) 18:52, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, for a strategy Wiki I think the Team Liquid Wiki is more what you'd be looking for. Though you don't need to accept my word, User:Hawki has been here longer than I and knows the wiki better. He may disagree, and if so then go for it. DrakeyC (talk) 17:32, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Abathur Templates Thank you for making them. DrakeyC (talk) 04:44, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :You're welcome, only thing needed is going to be the icon, for the abilites and for the new units Devourer, Guardian, Brutalisk and Leviathan – PEACE. Tylobic (talk) 12:35, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I have to grab them once my desktop comes back and I can extract them from the game. Or you could do that, if you like. DrakeyC (talk) 13:31, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :I could upload the icons, but first I need to have them ... And I don't know how to proceed to obtain them. Tylobic (talk) 18:17, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::No worries. :) Open the SC2 editor, and go to Open. I forget precisely where it is off the top of my head, but there should be an option to view mod files. Log in with your B.net credentials and Allied Commanders should appear as a mod file. Open it and all the icons are in there. I usually just hit the screenshot button, Ctrl+V into an image editor, and crop the icon. DrakeyC (talk) 21:04, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Okay ... I managed to connect to B.net and opened the Allied Commanders file. From here, what do I do precisely, I'm lost. Tylobic (talk) 13:57, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Open the Data editor and you should have the option to view various points. You can open new tabs to view new data. Abathur's stuff is likely going to be found in Units, Abilities, and Talents. To make it easier to find, there's a dropdown where you can select what data sources are shown, by default its set to All, set it to Allied Commanders and it'll only show stuff from that game mode. DrakeyC (talk) 14:19, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :How do I access to the icons of the ability in a large resolution than 6px by 6x (or something as ridiculous as that). The only icons that I could find are so small. This is driving me crazy right now ... Tylobic (talk) 14:44, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::There should be a field to the right where it shows the image link in the data, double-click that and a new window should open to select icons. They'll appear full-sized there. Beyond that, play around and look around, you'll find it. It's up to you. DrakeyC (talk) 17:58, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for the help, I finally managed to find the icons. I'm putting them online soon. Tylobic (talk) 15:36, June 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Starcraft I quotes request Done, let me know if you need anything else. --Subsourian (talk) 15:13, May 8, 2017 (UTC) : Hm thanks, but you need to remove the "< code >" HTML tags for it to work. Tylobic (talk) 15:49, May 8, 2017 (UTC) : And, before I start massively upload the quotes, any recommendation on categories to add, and licence to use (fair use, etc.)? Tylobic (talk) 17:29, May 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Just setting it as from Blizzard during the upload should set the rights correctly. If there's anything similar to StarCraft 1 sounds that should be good, you can set up a new one since I don't think we have anything similar. --Subsourian (talk) 19:07, May 8, 2017 (UTC) ::The new voice template is fantastic and I like it a lot! Keep up the good work. --Subsourian (talk) 19:15, May 8, 2017 (UTC) : A category was already made before (in 2008) it's Category:StarCraft unit sounds, I'm going to store the audio files there. What I can also do is create 3 additional categories for Protoss, Terran and Zerg. Would that be necessary? - Tylobic (talk) 19:35, May 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Splitting it would make it easier to manage if you're up for it. Just put the unit sounds as the main category for each of those. My only issue is with neutral units but I'm not sure if you're even going to do critter sounds. --Subsourian (talk) 19:47, May 8, 2017 (UTC) : Alright. I do have critters, but I'm having using with their name: they don't relate to any critter in the game. So I don't know, I might do this way later, this is not important right now. For categories I could go for something like : Category:StarCraft Protoss unit sounds, Category:StarCraft Terran unit sounds, Category:StarCraft Zerg unit sounds (and if necessary in the future Category:StarCraft other unit sounds or Category:StarCraft critters sounds). - Tylobic (talk) 19:54, May 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::That works, since we're doing BW sounds I think that and maybe critter sounds down the line work. I can set up those categories real quick and you just put them in. --Subsourian (talk) 20:00, May 8, 2017 (UTC) : Ok one last thing, there is still this old audio file from 2008 which is (almost) identical to one file that I uploaded, can you remove it please (it's File:ConstructPylons SC1 AQuote.ogg). And also, I will try to upload files when I can, but I can't promise anything, on the week at least, on the week-end it's more likely. - Tylobic (talk) 20:09, May 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Done. And literally no rush man, take your own time with it. We just appreciate that you're doing it. --Subsourian (talk) 20:18, May 8, 2017 (UTC) : . - Tylobic (talk) 14:00, May 13, 2017 (UTC) : Update: Protoss (non-Broodwar) are done. And need to remove a file used for sm2/doc -> File:Marine.what00.ogg, and file where I messed up the name -> File:TerranBattlecruiserYamatoGun02SC1.ogg. Thanks - Tylobic (talk) 10:57, May 14, 2017 (UTC) ---- : Alright, things are looking good, Protoss, Terran or Zerg (pre-Broodwar) are done. StarCraft unit quotations: the page was divided into three different sub-pages (to avoid massive lag during editing): * StarCraft unit quotations/Protoss * StarCraft unit quotations/Terran * StarCraft unit quotations/Zerg : All the categories have been filled correctly. * Main category: Category:StarCraft unit sounds (total: 829 files) ** Protoss: Category:StarCraft Protoss unit sounds (285 files) ** Terran: Category:StarCraft Terran unit sounds (321 files) ** Zerg: Category:StarCraft Zerg unit sounds (223 files) : There a few files that needs to be removed: * File:Marine.what00.ogg * File:TerranBattlecruiserYamatoGun02SC1.ogg : Now about files that are left, I have some of them that I couldn't decrypt: * Protoss ** Archon *** parMin00.ogg (sounds like a crystal) ** Buildings *** pnaWht00.ogg (really deep sound) ** High Templar *** PTeMov00.ogg (sounds like a warp/teleport) *** pteSum00.ogg (sounds like a revive, archon-like revive) * Terran ** Buildings *** onfirlrg.ogg (building on fire) ** SCV *** TSCTra00.ogg (sounds like a lift-off) * Zerg ** Buildings *** zcbWht00.ogg (a huge beast breathing slowly, you can also ear his heartbeat) *** zo1Wht00.ogg (deep, repetitive sound) ** Hydralisk *** SpiFir00.ogg (sounds like but a bit different) ** Queen *** ZQuSwm00.ogg (a swarm of insects thrown away) *** ZQuSwm01.ogg (a swarm of insects flying) : And some other files that I didn't even bother uploading, because they are sounds effects, mostly. * There a folder called Bullet with 56 files of projectiles firing. * And a folder called Misc with 41 files of random sound effects and 2 sub-folders. ** Critters with 12 files of critters "what-ing" and dying. ** Door with 8 files of doors opening and closing. : If I found a reliable source for Broodwar sound effects, I'll upload them aswell. : Thanks for supporting my project, it was a pleasure. - Tylobic (talk) 15:52, May 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Much appreciated. I took care of the stray files. The pages look fantastic, sounds are a good addition, I may see if I can do the same with SC2 sounds but that'll be a big undertaking. Thank you for helping this wiki become more complete! And yeah if you manage to find the BW files or any other file type you think would be good to add just plop them in. --Subsourian (talk) 22:55, May 22, 2017 (UTC)